The King and Her Men
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Elizabeth continues her reign as Pirate King with a vengeful Lord Beckett on her tail. The men in her life present themselves as powerful allies especially Jack, revealing their true feelings for their King, whether they be loathing...or love...read on...
1. Chapter 1: Reconvening

**Hello all! I'm back with a brand new story. This one is sort of post-alternate universe AWE with a decidedly Sparrabeth quality. I hope you all enjoy. The quote at the beginning is from a Fall Out Boy song that happened to be a bit of my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all except for my plot...and the lyric quote that is Fall Out Boy's.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Reconvening

_"They say quitters never win, but we walk the plank on a sinking ship."_

Captain Elizabeth Swann sat regally in her chair smirking at the pirate lords, her tri-cornered hat on her knee and her long tresses spilling onto her shoulders like spun gold, revealing a treacherous beauty that could and did send many a men to their deaths.

The Brethren Court had reconvened because of an unforeseen reemergence of one, Lord Cutler Beckett. Apparently, he had somehow survived the battle and as king and pirate lord of the South China Sea, Elizabeth was the one who would preside over the court while the decision of the course of action was made. Now, however, it was dinnertime and she merely watched the pirates before her with a piercing curiosity that would undoubtedly have amused several familiar faces in the room if they had noticed.

Currently, the only ones not arguing over trivial matters or conversing good-naturedly over food besides Elizabeth were Captain Sparrow and Captain Barbossa. The former was sulking in the shadowy part of the room, nursing a bottle of rum, and the latter was petting his monkey fervently and cooing. The former greatly vexed their king. She was tired of Captain Sparrow avoiding her at all costs and brooding in the background when in her presence. The only thing that passed between them since the pirate war was her question of his forgiveness and his blatant refusal. It was not like him.

Unfortunately, Captain Teague had also noticed his son's behavior. He chose the seat to her right and settled down gracefully. "It's not like Jacky to ignore a beautiful woman, especially when she has power."

Elizabeth let her eyebrow quirk up, but otherwise did not acknowledge his comment. "Good evening to you, Captain Teague."

A smirk slid across his face. "Avoiding the issue, eh? Did you repel his advances?"

"We both know that wouldn't have stopped him." She replied dryly, staring at the man in question who was currently glaring into his rum bottle.

The chuckle she got from the older man greatly amused her, but she wanted answers to more pressing matters.

"So tell me. What do I need to know about my not so loyal subjects?"

A dark look appeared on Teague's face. "I suppose ye do need to know that, seeing as how you're the pirate king."

"Yes." She replied.

"Very well. We'll start with Captain Chevalle, pirate lord of the Mediterranean Sea. A Frenchman, that one, but just because he's French, do not underestimate him. He's as much of a dangerous adversary as any other. Pillages trade ships in the French Caribbean Colonies."

Elizabeth looked at the man in question. A most interesting figure, to be certain, Captain Chevalle wore a wig the color of her own locks and his fair share of scars upon his face. He was currently arguing with Captain Villanueva over dinner rolls in French.

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Je pourrais vous tuer pour votre impudence à la table de dîner!"* He spat at Villanueva.

"¡Bah! Usted es solamente un pensamiento francés."** The pirate replied in Spanish. Elizabeth was for once thankful her father made her practice several languages as part of her schooling.

"Je vous montrerai la pensée française!" Chevalle drew his pistol and cocked it, just as Villanueva did.

Captain Teague stiffened, pulling his own gun and shooting a hole in the ceiling. "Put it away, gents."

The table got quiet as they watched the angry emotions roiling on the two pirates' faces, but they did not disobey their code keeper. It would be pointless and only result in death of one or both.

Elizabeth grinned wickedly at Captain Teague's authority over the angry pirates. "They certainly despise one another."

"Aye. Captain Chevalle has been known to plunder Captain Villanueva's treasure fleet on their way back from Mexico. 'Tis a longstanding rivalry."

"Is it now? I'll need to remember that I suppose."

"You'd do good to."

"And the price on Chevalle's head?"

"Six thousand guineas, dearie."

"Six thousand?" Her eyes widened slightly. _A high price, that is._

"Tis a small amount compared to some and most of it is from his attempt to steal from the Swiss bank."

She gasped in astonishment. "The Swiss bank?"

"Aye."

"That's most intriguing."

"Aye."

Elizabeth glanced at the man he'd been arguing with…Captain Villanueva, who was currently scowling at the Frenchman with a murderous glint in his eye. It was most obvious he was of Spanish descent, from the hat with a plume to the dark complexion to the fluent Spanish language.

"Now Captain Villanueva's price is 2000 guineas dead or alive, but he is not to be trifled with either. He is wanted for gold pilfering and piracy in the Spanish seas and the Adriatic Sea of which he is pirate lord. Not only does he have a notorious rivalry with Chevalle, but has been known to cross blades with the Barbary Corsairs as well."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "The Barbary Corsairs?"

"Ammand the Corsair's area of expertise, luv. A Turkish pirate turned privateer by joining forces with the Ottoman Empire and pirate lord of the Black Sea. Has a fleet of privateers stalking the Barbary Coast, hence the name Barbary Corsairs. Robs the trade ships of Christian infidels and is wanted for crimes against the Church. Worth 4400 guineas, that one…has a taste for pretty women. You'd do well to watch him."

"Captain Teague, I do believe you just admitted you think me pretty. I'm flattered."

"I'm not the only one." He said, grinning and gesturing to Jack, who did not look up although it was apparent that he was listening to their conversation from the infuriated expression upon his face and his white knuckles.

Elizabeth, not wanting to get into that just yet, scrutinized Ammand instead. Like Chevalle, it was evident that he was also once handsome, but due to scars and an overly large mustache with a terrible glare it was almost entirely erased. Still, he did appear fascinating to look at. Her gaze was unwavering, but before he could notice her appraising look, she turned back to Teague, another man catching her interest. "What of Gentleman Jocard?"

"Ah yes…an entrancing fellow indeed. Little is known about that pirate…word is, he was once a slave that lead a revolt and took his master's name so as not to be recognized. He's pirate lord of the Atlantic Ocean, worth 3600 guineas. Word around these parts say he's 'aving an affair with Mistress Ching. I'm not sure I believe it meself."

This pirate with his chocolate skin and many charming baubles brought his gaze to meet his king's. However, he knew the story of her once being in high society, Governor Swann owning a few slaves back in England; the only look she received was a glare of resentment.

Not bothered in the slightest, she gave the colored pirate's possible lover an appraising look. "And her?"

"The most formidable member of the brethren here aside from you would be Mistress Ching."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "A woman would be the most formidable?"

"Not just any woman. The pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean, profiteer of Chinese trade goods between China and Japan, scourge, and leader of the pirate confederation of China after her beloved husband's death. Good man, good pirate, he was."

"Mistress Ching was married?"

He bowed his head. "Rest his soul. I hated to see him gone to the depths, left his piece of eight to her. She took it upon herself to be one of the most powerful women pirates in the world. She's known to behead her victims. All of her fights are gory. A pity she's blind really."

Elizabeth stared blankly at the Chinese woman with the bright makeup and tough visage. "I would never have thought her blind."

"Aye. You'd do well to learn from her, just don't lose face with her. She'll cut off your ears."

Elizabeth chuckled coldly. "Indeed."

"Ah let's see, Sri Sumbhajee. You know nothing of him."

"I know he has a high-pitched voice. Jack believes him to be a eunuch."

The man raised his eyebrow at her use of Captain Sparrow's first name, but did not comment on it. "Aye. 'Tis true on both accounts, I believe. He's pirate lord of the Indian Ocean. 'E's worth 2800 guineas. Was once a Hindu Priest with supernatural powers…or so they say. The powers are debatable. He trades in the Arab world, issued his own currency; the man does have skill. I wouldn't cross him. Although he's more cowardly than your Jack I do believe."

"I would say a sight more…and Jack's not mine."

A snort issued forth from Barbossa who had long since started listening in on their conversation interestedly. "That's arguable."

"I beg your pardon? I don't see you being brave." Elizabeth spat.

"Ye don't see me avoiding you either."

"You haven't been around her long enough then." Jack muttered.

Elizabeth's lips tightened, but otherwise she did not acknowledge that mumbled comment. "What's your story?"

Barbossa sobered up. "I hail from Ireland, but am the pirate lord of the Caspian Sea. I prefer Caribbean waters, however."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "And the price on your head?"

"Ten thousand guineas."

Her eyes widened for a mere second before her haughty disinterested demeanor returned and then turned back to Captain Teague. "And Captain Sparrow?"

A smirk appeared on the old captain's face as he glanced at his son. "Ten thousand and one guineas, brought dead. He's the most wanted living pirate in the world, even the ladies want him, though they'd prefer im' alive."

"Can't see why." Barbossa muttered, turning back to his monkey.

"You sound proud." Elizabeth replied, ignoring the other man's comment.

"Hmph."

She smiled a genuine smile and then her eyes met Jack's for a rare moment. The tension was almost tangible. Her mouth went dry, but he merely looked away, irritated at himself for looking at her. "I don't suppose you'd tell me what nationality you are, Teague?"

"I don't suppose I will."

"Very well. What was his mother like?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward.

A rare smile graced Captain Teague's face. "Jasmine Perlita Delgado Sparrow, rest her soul, was the most beautiful, caring, and fiery woman I've ever met, although I do believe ye might be a close second, Captain Swann."

"Please, call me Elizabeth." She heard Jack scoff in the background, but ignored it.

He seemed to be immersed in some memory. "I loved her in my own way I suppose, although she didn't love me." The king made a mental note to find out what happened to her.

"Are you certain she didn't?"

He didn't answer. "She loved Jackie, she did. She was devastated when he left Shipwreck City to go off gallivanting with the East India Trading Company."

Elizabeth soaked this in and bit her lip. This would explain Cutler Beckett's hate of him, but why do he and his father not get along? "Do _you_ love him?"

"Do you?" He countered with a grin.

She swallowed, watching Jack in her peripherals. He was very still. "I believe it's time to call this meeting to order, Captain Teague."

He gave her an amused look. "Good at evading answers as well, are we? Well, I suppose it is time we discussed a plan of action. By all means, call them to order."

After a few measured attempts and being ignored on Elizabeth's part, Jack became aggravated that not even his father would help her out of any embarrassments. Yes, she needs to learn, but not here in front of these ruthless scalawags. "Oh bloody hell!" He fired his pistol at the chandelier, which promptly landed in the middle of the food. "Your King is calling you to order! I'd advise you to shut yer mangy traps and listen if you know what's good for you!"

The room became silent. Everyone glared at him, except for Elizabeth and his father. The latter looked entirely amused at the spectacle, but the former was staring blankly at him. "Thank you."

He bowed his head to her and put his pistol away, refusing eye contact.

"Now that you've managed to come to order, we must discuss the latest uprising that has caused this reconvention of the Brethren Court. Captain Barbossa? What do we know as of this moment?"

All heads turned to the older man at her side. He cleared his throat. "Lord Cutler Beckett is still among the living. He's survived our guns and that maelstrom Calypso so lovingly graced us with the day…" He trailed off, glancing at Elizabeth.

Her jaw clenched, but otherwise, she showed no sign of the sadness and anger she felt about that particular day.

"…And they are plotting our total annihilation as we speak."

Just as she had foreseen, the room erupted with loud babblings.

"I say we move in and kill the bâtard as soon as possible!" Chevalle exclaimed, slamming his tankard into the table.

Villaneuva glared and gestured to the Frenchman as he spoke. "I say we kill _him_ first!"

"I second that!" Ammand replied.

Elizabeth raised her hand. "SILENCE! We need a course of action and I still stand with my proposal of war as the only option, unless there are further suggestions?"

Mistress Ching chose to speak up. "I say we stay in Shipwreck City. We've already tried war and it didn't work."

"That will only result in Shipwreck city's destruction." Captain Teague commented.

"They do not know exactly where this place is!" Gentleman Jocard exclaimed, as always, agreeing with Mistress Ching.

"It is not difficult to find, Jocard, especially considering they were nearby on our last escapade." Chevalle replied.

"I say we take a voto…that is, if your Eminencia will allow it?" Villanueva questioned, eying Elizabeth.

"Sri Sumbhajee agrees with Captain Villanueva."

Elizabeth gave Teague a sidelong glance and sat back nodding. "Very well. We shall cast a vote. Captain Teague, care to count hands?"

"Aye." He replied. "Sparrow?"

Jack's eyebrow twitched. He had hoped his father would pick him first. "I propose a new scheme if I may."

Elizabeth nodded. "We're listening."

"We are not soldiers, we're pirates are we not?"

"Aye."

"Then why declare war? Why not ambush Beckett?"

Elizabeth sat forward and met his gaze. "Are you suggesting we launch a surprise attack in his territory?"

"Aye."

"I like your style, but we shall still carry on with the vote. Captain Teague?"

"Very well. Captain Chevalle?"

"Oh la la! Captain Sparrow has a point. Ambush. I like it."

"And Mistress Ching?"

She appeared to think it over for a moment, but it was obvious she was not going to budge; this would cost Jack two votes. "Mmm…Shipwreck City."

"Aye. I thought as much. Gentleman Jocard?"

"Shipwreck City." He replied without hesitation. Several of the crewmembers in the background sniggered.

Elizabeth sent them a scathing look, which quickly silenced the amused men.

"Sumbhajee?"

"Ambush." He agreed in his annoyingly high-pitched voice, which caused them all to fight off the urge to either cringe or laugh.

"Ammand?"

"War." He replied with a thirst that did not surprise any of them in the slightest.

"Captain Villanueva?"

"War." He said, but only to avoid from agreeing with Chevalle.

Barbossa and, although she had suggested war, Elizabeth, also agreed with the ambush notion along with Captain Teague himself.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Captain Sparrow, you may enlighten us as to what our intentions should be."

He studied her for a moment and nodded, almost giving her a smile even, but that bit of a smile was fleeting and left her wondering if it had ever existed at all.

* * *

* Do not mock me! I could kill you for your impudence at the dinner table!

**Bah! You are nothing but a French pansy."

***I'll show you French pansy!

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like? Did you hate? R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2: Coward

Chapter 2- Coward

**Hello all! I'm finally back on my writing. I've seen the new pirates trailer so I thought I better start finishing up the Sparrabeth stories I'm writing before it comes out. I'm not sure if this is the best chapter in the world, but there are more after it, I've just got to adjust a few things and they are decidedly better...er. So...enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed ,like wounded soldiers in need of healing… "Nickelback"  
_

_Why give up? Why give in? it's not enough, it never is. So I will go on until the end… I've lost my way…I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end…the final fight I win, the final fight I win. "Breaking Benjamin"  
_

_Until we see this eye to eye, I don't want you… "Three Days Grace"

* * *

  
_

"Beckett and his men are currently stationed at Port Royal, am I right?"

"Aye. That's what the word is." Barbossa answered Jack.

"Then, we catch them unawares off the coast. The cannons from the fort have not been repaired since our last little adventure with Captain Swann here. They'll only have the guns on their little boats. They won't stand a chance."

"How do you know they haven't been repaired?" Elizabeth questioned, curious.

"I've…been to Port Royal a few times since then…"

"When? Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"My liege, that is not of importance at this moment!" Jocard exclaimed.

Elizabeth eyed Jack. She would be bringing that up later…when they were alone and they would definitely be alone if she had anything to do with it. "Very well. If Captain Sparrow is correct and I'm certain he is, then I have reason to believe that we will succeed."

Most of the pirates shouted their agreements.

"What if he's wrong?" Mistress Ching questioned. "We'll be slaughtered or worse…captured and hanged."

There was a lull in speech. Elizabeth eyed her for a moment. "We don't have much choice. Sooner or later that will happen anyway. It's a risk we'll have to take if we want to salvage what we can."

"Aye," Barbossa agreed. "The lass is right. Where else can we expect to go with this without revealing everything we've worked so hard to hide?"

There was a resounding of murmured agreement throughout the room. "It's settled then," Elizabeth spoke up. "I hereby end this meeting of the Brethren Court."

"Aye." Captain Teague agreed studying his son. "I suggest you lead this little venture, boy. I've heard stories, but never seen you in action. Impress me."

Jack cringed, but nodded. "We'll set sail for Port Royal at dawn after my ship has been fully replenished."

Elizabeth was floored by his simple acquiescence. Apparently, purgatory changed a man's whole outlook on life. She watched him leave.

Captain Teague stepped over to her and patted her shoulder. "He'll come around."

"One can only hope." She replied and made her way out of the room and slowly to the docks, wondering if she would be sailing her ship alongside the _Black Pearl_. As if in answer to her question, Mr. Gibbs met her halfway to the dock. "Miss Elizabeth, Cap'n Sparrow requests you aboard his vessel on this venture."

She smiled and nodded at him. "Very well, you may tell Captain Sparrow that I will be aboard shortly with my things."

He nodded. "Oh…and Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?"

"Don't be too hard on the Cap'n. He's been through a lot."

_As if I haven't?_ She swallowed her angry words and nodded. "I'll do my best."

He smiled and turned away.

As soon as he was out of sight, she frowned and trudged towards her own ship to give her first mate temporary captaincy.

JEJEJEJEJEJE

* * *

Standing at the prow of the _Black Pearl,_ Elizabeth watched the steadily darkening horizon before her, lost in thought. Some things could be too confusing even for a woman of her caliber. _Who would have thought Governor Swann's daughter would become a king of pirates? A few years ago, she thought of no one, but William. Oh Will…Oh James...Oh father… _A knot appeared in her throat. She had not thought of James or her father since the beginning of the pirate war. _A few years ago, she wouldn't have believed that Will would be a suitor nor believed her father dead nor believed that she'd be on the same ship as Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate she read about throughout her childhood, much less consider him a friend of sorts…perhaps more._ Her lip curled up. _That man is an enigma. His motives are not always obvious and his perpetual drunkenness hides the fact that he's cleverer than he looks…and dammit all of my thoughts end with him._

Presently, the pirate captain that haunted her thoughts was locked away in his cabin. It had been about two days since they'd left Shipwreck City and she had yet to be in his vicinity without numerous others present since they brought him back…a most frustrating predicament.

"Evening, Captain Swann."

Elizabeth turned at the sudden appearance of Mr. Gibbs at her side. "Evening, Mister Gibbs. Was there something you needed to discuss?"

"Aye. I believe so. Captain Sparrow's been acting most decidedly odd lately."

"When is he not acting oddly?"

"Odder than usual."

"Oh? And what does that have to do with me?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"_Well then, why don't you go interrogate __**him**__ about it_?" She bit her lip at his hurt look. "Apologies…I'm on edge about this whole circumstance."

"Aye. 's understandable, but the crew and I were thinkin' that_ you_ need to be the one to speak with Captain Sparrow, seein' as ye have somethin' to do with his current moodiness."

"If he wishes to speak with me, he will." She replied testily. "Now I'll hear no more of this."

"But-"

"_**I believe I told you no, Mr. Gibbs. Now, I'll hear. No. More. Get back to work."**_

"Aye." He replied grimly and walked away, sighing.

Elizabeth sighed as well and looked up at the helm to see who was on watch. Seeing it was Barbossa, she sidled across and up to him.

"Problem, dearie?"

"Actually, there is. Captain Sparrow is avoiding me."

"I've noticed."

"And it appears the crew has begun to notice as well. Is there any way that you could help my predicament?"

"Captain Sparrow's given me strict orders to avoid that at all costs, but seeing as I don't much like the man or this unruly temper he has of late, and ye happen to be my king, I'll give you this much. Might I suggest going to the hold near the rum kegs?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you certain of this or are you planning another mutiny?"

The older man chuckled. "I've no need to mutiny just yet, young missy. There be no sense or profit in it. As much as I hate to say it, Sparrow's the craftiest of the bunch." For once, Hector Barbossa actually looked like he was telling the truth. What an intriguing thought!

As she headed past Ragetti and Pintel, swabbing the decks at a leisurely pace, she overheard them speaking of how peculiar the two of them had been acting, her lip curled.

Taking the old pirate captain's advice, she found herself sitting upon a barrel in the rum cellar when Captain Sparrow graced the room with his presence, mumbling something about garden parties and digging out rum bottles. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been avoiding me."

The bottles he held crashed to the floor and he spun around. "Now that wasn't very nice. Look what you made me do! Now you owe me three bottles of rum, my liege."

"Perhaps if you weren't avoiding me, that wouldn't have happened."

"Perhaps if you weren't such a murderous trollop, I wouldn't avoid you."

She sighed. "I just want to speak with you. Is that too much to ask of the 'Great Captain Jack Sparrow'?"

Narrowing his eyes, he moved to take out another bottle of rum and popped the cork for a swig. "There's nothing to speak about. What's done is done."

"You hate me don't you?"

"Hate is a strong word, Captain Swann."

"That it is."

He studied her. "Well then, in all circumstances, given that you killed me, I _should_ hate you and maybe I do. Bloody foul thing you did."

Elizabeth could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"No you're not." He replied resignedly. "You did it to save your lovely William and your own lovely behind and a lot of good that did you. Where's your beloved now, eh?"

"Jack I-"

"_**I don't want to hear it!**_" He snarled, spinning on his heel and moving to leave the room.

In a moment of desperation, she leapt to her feet, grabbing his arm. "I don't bloody care! I need to say it!"

"You've said enough."

"You are so stubborn, Jack Sparrow."

"It's _Captain_!" He spat, wrenching his arm free and staggering toward the stairs.

"Coward is more like it!"

A loud scoff erupted from the annoyed man. "Coward? Coward? I…what were your words…ah yes…'came back' didn't I? I went down with my ship didn't I?"

Elizabeth swallowed and looked down.

"Did it ever occur to you why I decided to come back?"

"Why _did_ you come back?"

It was his turn to swallow. "If you can't figure that one for yourself then maybe it's better left unsaid."

When she looked up, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgive Me!

**Chapter 3- Forgive me!**

**Alright! New chapter. Hope you like! This one took me a while because I'm trying to decide how I want the ending to go. Should have the next chapter up next weekend most likely. R&R! Enjoy!  
**

"_Time to be honest. This time I'm pleading. Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._" –Nickelback

"_If you could learn to forgive me, then I could learn to feel_…" –Staind

* * *

Frustration kept Elizabeth awake that night and having no other alternative, she headed for the captain's cabin. Why she'd crawl into his bed naked as the day she was born if it would help him forgive her. That's how desperate she was for his company. _Not that I'd really do that…I don't think..._

However, her resolve was steadily leaking away when she made it just outside his cabin door. Cotton had watched her progress from the helm. She'd felt his eyes upon her silhouette the moment she'd walked on deck. It made her uneasy. Sighing, she made a move to step away from the door, but before she could do so, it swung open and she found herself inside the cabin and against a warm body before she could even reach for her sword.

Jack frowned and broke away, realizing who it was. "What are you doing outside my cabin? It's grounds for mutiny, your highness."

"I've already told you, I must speak with you."

"Like I told you before, you've said enough."

"Why did you invite me aboard then?"

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. Now leave."

"I won't take no for an answer this time, Jack."

He grimaced. "Then what do you bloody want from me?"

Elizabeth went to the window and stared out into the darkening waters. "You are a pirate lord and a powerful ally. A king must be at least civil with each and every one of her court. You are no exception."

Jack snorted, coming to rest his bottom against the edge of a table. His eyes appraised the woman before him. Her body was no longer garbed in Singaporean armor. Instead, she wore tight-fitting trousers, a rather provocative blouse, and a form-fitting vest; her effects were proportional with everything else, her muscles were now well sculpted, her body a little curvier than he remembered, and her long tresses flowed down her back in golden waves. In short, she was more beautiful than ever before. His entire body ached to merely touch her. Jack rolled his eyes at his own weakness. "Is that all you think of me? A pity. I would say we're already civil."

She stared at the window. "We're more than that, and you know it."

"Were. Before you left me for dead."

"You know it was the only way."

"You know there was no need for that kiss. I'm sure you could have come up with something…less compromising for your honor."

Her back stiffened. She had hoped he wouldn't have even brought that bit up. This was a very touchy subject for Elizabeth at the present. It was not in her best interests to explain why she did it. The kiss itself had been more passionate than any of the kisses Will had given her, as she had known it would be. There was something about Jack Sparrow that sent her insides into a turmoil of molten hot, burning flames, something Will had never succeeded with. So really, she did have to kiss him, wanted it, needed it, _ached_ for it. Her weakness for the notorious pirate was unfathomable, and perhaps this was what angered her the most. Choosing her words carefully, she replied. "That is not what I came here to talk about."

"Then what, pray tell, _did_ you come here to talk about, dearie?" He leered.

"I've told you. A king needs to be civil with her court."

"And we've already established that we are civil. Furthermore, I think it's time you left my cabin."

"I wasn't finished."

He waited in silence.

"However, as you have rescued me countless times and are the closest tie I've got to my past, I wish to be more than just civil once again. I want your forgiveness and friendship, Jack. I need a comrade and I just so happen to be on _your _ship."

He studied her carefully. "What makes you think you deserve my forgiveness, much less my friendship, your highness?"

"I _don't_ deserve it."

"Then why in the bollocks would I give it to you, if you don't deserve it?"

She stared at her feet. "Because I am your king."

"Only because I made it so, Captain Swann. That isn't a relevant answer."

"And because you're a good man."

"If you believed that, love, you wouldn't have chained me to my ship."

Elizabeth turned back to the window, gritting her teeth. Her emotions were in turmoil as she tried to stay calm in his presence. If she looked at him she knew she'd either cry or throw something at the infuriating man. "Why did you come to Port Royal after Will rescued you from the noose?"

"That was a circumstance that had nothing whatsoever to do with you."

"Then what did it have to do with?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now tell me, why is my forgiveness so important to the pirate king? Can't you bother someone else?"

"No I cannot _bother_ someone else. You are the only one who will not speak with me." Elizabeth replied.

"Did it ever occur to you _why_ I do not speak with you, _your majesty_?"

Elizabeth was beginning to get annoyed with his persistence in addressing her title rather than her name. "You keep asking me this. _No_ it has not occurred to me _why_ _you are being so juvenile because you will not __**tell**__ me!"_

"I shouldn't have to tell you, Captain Swann. A good pirate king should know their subjects better than that."

She turned and sneered at him. "_You're despicable_."

"Sticks and stones, luv. We've _already_ had that conversation. However, _I _am not the despicable one in this instance..." He replied, stepping forward a few steps.

"Oh, _I'm_ despicable?"

"You used me to save the whelp!"

"Do not speak of Will in that bloody manner!"

"Language, Miss Swann!"

"You can take your bloody _**language **_and shove it up your incompetent stubborn ass! All I want is your damned forgiveness! What do you want me to do? Get down on bended knee and beg?"

"No, I want you to _**leave**_."

"Not until I've gained your forgiveness! Is that really too much for you?

He sighed. "Yes. _Yes. _You've broken my trust, just as everyone always does. Everyone always walks on ol' Jack!Oh let's kiss him and chain him to the mast of his own ship because he can't be trusted! Oh, let's kill him over a heart! Oh let's hang him even though he rescued the governor's daughter! Oh let's make him sell slaves, burn his ship, oh and when he gets his ship back_** LET'S BEAT HIM UNTIL HE SCREAMS **_and then,_** just for grins**_, maroon him on a BLOODY deserted ISLAND_**. **_Everyone HATES Captain Jack Sparrow! We'll get away with it. He's a stupid drunken FOOL!"

Elizabeth stared in shock at his outburst. "Oh Jack…"

"Don't you, 'Oh Jack' me! Don't you dare! I don't need your pity! I don't need your false pretenses that you call affection! Jack Sparrow can't trust a soul. There will be no forgiveness tonight, Miss Swann. Now. _**Get. OUT!"**_

She'd never seen Jack like this. They were finally getting somewhere however. If given a choice between his silence and his yelling, she'd take the yelling any day. "Jack…"

"GET OUT!" He yelled unsheathing his sword.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and for a moment she considered fleeing, but he wouldn't have the guts to kill her. "NO."

"Don't tempt me, Miss Swann." He threatened, his voice softer than before.

"Forgive me and I won't."

"Not a chance."

"Then I suppose I shall have to tempt you." She replied, unsheathing her own sword and making the first move.

He parried and retaliated, something dark flashing in his eyes that almost frightened her. She blocked and made another thrust. After a few moments of this, Elizabeth sighed. "Come on Jack. We're going to be at this forever. Will taught me everything he knew."

"Ah, but I play nastier."

He made a move to strike swifter than she'd expected, and her eyes widened at the realization that he was going to win this. However, before he could, the ship lurched roughly, sending Jack's sword flying across the room and Elizabeth forward into his arms. He grunted as her sword sliced the skin of his arm and her whole body collided solidly with his sending them both to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: That's Not My Pistol

**Chapter 4- That's Not My Pistol**

**New Chapter! Decided i'd go ahead and put it up. Norrington and Turner in this one. :)  
**

"_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way. Get away please. You take the breath right out of me." Breaking Benjamin_

_"I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground, but it doesn't matter cause I made it up, forgive me now, every day I spend away, my soul's inside out"_ –Nickelback

* * *

When they both came to their senses, Elizabeth found herself lying atop Jack, their faces inches apart. "Get off." He spat, pushing on her, but she didn't budge. This was a perfect opportunity to get him to talk to her civilly about this mess.

"No." She murmured, pressing her face close to his as if to kiss him.

A grunt escaped his lips, either from the physical contact or the burning sensation in his arm. "You cut my damned arm and my best shirt."

"I'll get you a new shirt."

"Get off."

"No."

They struggled for a few more moments until he sighed and stopped moving, but soon she was wriggling her hips. "Stop." He growled, tightening his grip around her, breathing heavily.

"I can't help it. Your pistol's poking me in a most inappropriate place."

"That's not my pistol."

Her hips immediately stilled and she met his gaze. His eyes were much darker than normal, dangerous, like hot, glinting steel. "Oh." She replied blushing scarlet. Her recently returned resolve began to falter once again as she became transfixed upon his eyes. They were an unnatural bewitching black and the heat from his anger mixed with what was apparently desire shining forth through those delicious chocolate orbs sent her stomach into somersaults. Perhaps it was time she got up.

A wicked, derisive sneer spread across his face. "_Oh_, indeed. Afraid, Captain Swann?"

"Afraid of what, Jack? You?" She laughed, sounding as derisive as him. "I think not."

"And why not? You killed me. Seems only fair I return the favor."

"But you won't."

"I won't? Why's that, since you seem to know my every thought?"

"You're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary. 'Haven't we already had this conversation before as well?"

She moved to get up, but he pulled her down and kissed her fiercely. Within an instant, she was responding just as fiercely. He didn't pull away until she began to whimper into his mouth, her body fit tightly against his own. They came up for air gasping. Dragging her hands up his torso she rested her forehead against his. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

He chuckled darkly. "Not at all. It merely proves how much you want me."

Glowering at him, she tried to extract herself from his arms, but he'd have none of that. "Let me go."

"Oh now you want to get off? Why is that? Afraid of debauchery by a wicked pirate? Need I remind you that you're one of those?"

She knew what he expected. She knew he thought she'd fight her way out of his arms. And she knew she wouldn't let him win. Instead, to his surprise, she smirked. "Actually I believe both of us would enjoy my debauchery and if that is what it takes to gain your forgiveness, then have at it, Captain."

His eyes widened, but she didn't allow a response, she crushed her lips to his once more, enjoying the feel of him.

However, there would be no debauchery, for Gibbs slammed the door to the cabin open. "Capt-ain…" The poor man forgot what he was going to say when he spotted the couple tangled together on the floor, glaring up at him.

"Well? What is it man? OUT with it!" Jack exclaimed, making him jump.

"Apologies…ahem…for the interruption...but we have an erm…guest that requests both your presences on deck."

Elizabeth and Jack sprang apart quickly gathering their bearings and any missing articles on their persons as soon as the older man left the room grinning. Neither said a word to the other as they followed the older man, avoiding eye contact.

Jack was still sore with Elizabeth and didn't trust her, but these emotions were conflicting with what his body and heart screamed for.

Elizabeth was infuriated and embarrassed about Jack and his ever-changing moods and annoyed with Gibbs for interrupting them. _I was finally breaking his resolve…dammit. _"This better be good."

* * *

James Norrington turned as the two captains appeared on deck. Regarding their disheveled appearances and swollen lips, visible by the light of the lanterns and the moon he grimaced.

Elizabeth, however, grinned and threw herself into his arms, not caring who saw. "James!"

Jack's mouth twitched when James looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. _Oh the irony… _"It's good to see you too, Elizabeth. Doing well, I hope?"

"At the moment. How are you?" She questioned pulling back and looking him in the eye.

James smiled. "As good as can be expected with what I'm given."

Jack watched this exchange with annoyance. "What is it that brings you to my ship, Captain Norrington? Surely someone onboard hasn't died?"

Elizabeth pulled away from James and stepped back a bit, glancing between the two, wondering why Jack was so angry.

James grimaced. "I've come to warn you. Beckett is gathering men as we speak. Sailing towards them is not a safe course of action."

"We've a plan." Elizabeth replied, deciding not to mention the fact that a rather large motley group of pirate ships followed some distance behind them. "It will work."

"Aye." Jack agreed, nodding.

"Then, Elizabeth, I wish to give you something to help, should it fail." James replied, reaching beneath the collar of his shirt and pulling out a necklace with a small conch shell on it. Jack rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth gasped and moved forward, grasping Norrington's hand. "James! You kept it! After all these years?"

"Yes."

Jack frowned and peeked over her shoulder. "Kept what?"

Elizabeth turned to him. "I gave him this necklace. It's a whistle. My father had it specially made for me to give as a birthday present to a smart leftenant who seemed to take a special interest in me."

Jack's frown deepened as she smiled at James. "And what does this whistle…do?"

Elizabeth also frowned.

James merely looked at her. "Considering it is a whistle, that is obvious. If you need me, simply blow this and I'll be there."

"Oh James!" Elizabeth said, flinging her arms around him again.

Jack grimaced and turned away. "I'll be in my cabin."

After Jack left, James kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "Will sends his love."

Elizabeth stiffened and pulled away, tears beginning to shine in her eyes. "Send him my best."

"As always." Then she was grasping his arm.

"James…I do love you…but…"

"I know, Elizabeth. Probably know more than even you are ready to admit. I'm not blind and neither was William. I've seen the way you look at Sparrow." She met his gaze and he smiled sadly clasping the necklace around her neck. "I love you. Remember what I said."

Elizabeth stood there for a while, clutching the whistle and staring at the place where the Dutchman sank beneath the waves, tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

Will glanced up eagerly as his captain swaggered to the helm to replace him, not bothering to shout orders. "How is she?"

"She's well. Sends her best."

Will eyed the man with sad eyes. "If only…"

"You had your chance William. As did I. You chose your father…and I the sea. Let's hope Sparrow makes a good choice." The two shared a sad, sobering glance. "Now get to your station. We've souls to ferry."

* * *

**What'd you think? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Chapter 5- Jealousy

_"Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now somehow…" -Nickelback  


* * *

_

Upon hearing "s'open," Elizabeth opened the door to Jack's cabin and stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was that he was no longer wearing his effects. In fact, he was naked to the waist, examining the cut she had managed to give him when they fell earlier. Her eyes roved over his torso. He was considerably more muscular than she had expected, his right arm was tattooed with many words of a different language and a strange circle of designs, which were now intercepted by the cut she had made. She found herself licking her lips at the way his muscles rippled when he turned to see who had entered. _He's so…wait. He's looking at me. Oh God! Look away look away! _She flushed and looked down quickly.

He grinned wickedly, but didn't comment on it. "Could you lend a hand, Captain Swann seeing as how you did this?"

Nodding, she moved forward, taking the water-soaked cloth from the bucket on the table in front of him and reaching toward him cautiously with it, shaking slightly.

"I won't bite..." He murmured, taking one of her hands and setting it against his bicep. _Unless you want me too._

She swallowed at the almost scorching warmth of his skin, avoiding his gaze and gripped his arm tighter, reaching up to clean his wound. Noticing his slight wince, she also winced a bit, cleaning the wound of dried blood and then taking the rum bottle from his outstretched hand. His eye twitched when the rum bit into it, but other wise, he didn't complain, it would help against infections and was a necessary pain.

As she was tying the bandage in place, he glanced up at her face and smirked at the flush high on her cheeks and the way she bit her rosy lip almost to the point of bleeding. "And how did it go with your dear Captain James?"

She gave him a look. "I'll have you know that he is not my captain." _You are._

Raising an eyebrow at the rough way she finished tying the bandage, he took a step forward, causing her to back into the table, sloshing the water in the bucket slightly. "I think he is. He's very taken with you, perhaps you wiv him."

"I don't see how any of that is your concern, Captain Sparrow. Unless you're…you're jealous aren't you?"

His mouth twitched. "I-no of course not."

She grinned haughtily. "You are."

Narrowing his eyes, he stepped away from her. "Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. Why would you?"

"Maybe I was merely getting around to the fact that you're moving in circles, luv. Maybe I was wondering why you're smitten with Captain Norrington right after the annulment of your relationship betwixt you and your latest fiancé, William, or have you forgotten him?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I haven't forgotten him."

"No? How is the whelp these days? I'm guessing he left you before you set sail to find me."

"He's aboard the Dutchman, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened. He didn't know that, but _of course he would be. His father…he chose his father over her then. _"Elizabeth, I-"

"No need to apologize." She replied, curtly. "I deserved it…and I'm over it."

He eyed the tears threatening to fall and reached out to wipe a stray one from her eye gently. _Blast her and my weakness for her…_

Catching his wrist, she looked into his eyes finding softness there where earlier there had only been bitterness. Cautiously, she took a step forward, moving almost into his embrace. "Jack…"

Instead of answering, he began to lean forward. His lips were inches from hers when a fist pounded against the door. "Sparrow!"

"Bloody hell." Jack muttered against her lips, pushing away and heading for the door. "What do you bloody WANT?"

Barbossa stood in the doorway. "What be the reason for the Dutchman's captain aboard this vessel?"

"Ah Hector. Care for some rum? An apple perhaps?" Jack questioned good-naturedly, gesturing to some crates piled in the corner.

"I've not come for refreshments. Why was he here?" The older pirate growled and pushed past him, glancing at Elizabeth and then doing a double take.

She sat on the table next to a bucket, looking slightly flushed and picking at her dirty fingernails quietly.

"Ah…it appears I be interrupting something. Apologies, my king."

Elizabeth glanced up at the older pirate who stood smirking in front of her. Jack merely stood there, staring calculatingly at his back. "You weren't interrupting a thing, Hector. Nothing at all."

A hurt look appeared on her face and then bitterness. _He'll never forgive me._ "No. You weren't interrupting anything of importance. Goodnight!" She spat, getting off the table and heading for the door.

Jack made to grab her arm, but she was already gone. He turned to glare at the other man, who was watching his monkey pilfer through things on his desk.

"Aw now Jack, don't look at me like that. You said yourself I wasn't interrupting anythin'."

"Why didn't you tell me Turner was on the _Dutchman_?"

"You never asked." Barbossa replied as he traced his fingers along a shelf of books. Pulling his hand away, he grimaced at the dust and wiped it on his pants. "So tell me, what did Norrington want?"

Jack stared at his desk. "To give Miss Swann his profession of undying love, no doubt."

"Bah. I will never understand what it is with that girl what gets all the men's blood boiling. A little wisp of a thing. What happened to women with curves?"

"Please. You saw fit to not spill all her blood on Isla De Muerta because you fancied having a go at her yourself and you know it."

Barbossa smirked. "Yes well…being mostly dead does funny things to a man, don't it? Even makes them fall in _love_, eh?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, Hector."

The older man chuckled. "Think what you wish, Sparrow, but there'll be no fooling me. Not when I see it with me own measly eyes."

"You see nothing." He replied coldly.

"Then why was the wench in here?"

"To drive me mad, like you with your incessant badgering."

This elicited another chuckle. "Jack…is that any way to talk to the man who brought you back from hell itself?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Look. Norrington was warning us that Beckett is gathering his men as we speak, but failed to realize we've got all the pirates in the world on our side. Nothing more."

Barbossa smirked. "Thank you, Jack. You always were one to divulge information whenever I asked. Made you an easy target for mutiny."

Jack's rum bottle crashed against the door behind him.

Elizabeth, still awake, lay in her bed, glaring at the ceiling. It would be dawn soon and she was once again angry and very much devoid of sleep. _How can he do this? All I want is his forgiveness. I'm even willing to do whatever it takes and he throws it in my face. Nothing at all, am I? I'll show him nothing at all. Bastard. _"Hmmph."

Jack rolled over onto his right side, but winced at the pull on the cut she'd managed to give him, then rolled onto his back with a great sigh, and finally sat up. "Damned harlot." He heaved another sigh and rolled his eyes. "Nothing for it."

Barbossa stood outside Elizabeth's door, minus his monkey, pondering on whether or not he should bother the treacherous woman for the information or if he should just wait until the opportune moment. Jack didn't give him very much to go on and he had a feeling that Norrington and the pirate captain were plotting something. He pursed his lips and knocked.

Elizabeth shot out of her bed, pistol in hand and swung the door open. _This better be good, Jack. _"What do you…Barbossa?"

"Evening, Miss…or should I say morning." He replied, nodding and smiling as his eyes skimmed over her scantily clad person.

She glanced down and realized, her shirt barely covered her thighs and a blush started at the roots of her hair and swept over her, which brought anger. "What is it that brings you to my cabin, at this time of the night, captain?"

"The same reason I was in Captain Sparrow's cabin, dearie."

"And why were you in Captain Sparrow's cabin?"

He smirked. "I should ask ye the same."

She flushed darker, but waggled the pistol. "Come, come, now. I don't believe you're here to discuss my relations with the man I murdered unless you want to become one of those yourself."

His smirk disappeared. "Very well. I want information."

"About what?"

"Weren't ye payin' attention earlier, lass?"

"Perhaps I want it repeated."

"Why was Norrington here?"

"That, my dear Hector, is really none of your business."

"Oh that's where ye are wrong, lass." In one lightning quick motion, he had her caught in the crook of his elbow and her own pistol aimed at her temple. "Ye see, a pirate only looks after himself, and a mutinous old captain likes to know who his friends are and all the dealings aboard his ship, especially when they concern the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

She scowled. "As your king, I don't trust you enough to divulge information, nor am I afraid to accuse you of mutiny. And I _**demand**_ you release me."

He laughed lewdly kicking the door closed behind him. "I don't believe yer in a position to be demanding anything, dearie."

"I'll scream if you don't get your hands off me."

"Will ye now?" He questioned, reaching out and stroking his index finger along her soft jaw. "I'm not entirely certain I believe you. I think ye like the danger." He whispered, his breath hot on her skin.

"I could have you keelhauled for this."

"I on'y want information. No need to make threats, dearie."

"Fine. In the morning, when I'm dressed. Now. Get out."

"Maybe I want the information now, while you're not dressed…" He leered.

"OUT!" She yelled shoving him roughly.

Jack stopped in his tracks and frowned when he saw Barbossa being shoved out of Elizabeth's room with a lecherous grin and a slam of the door.

Then, the older man saw him and paused before continuing on his way, chuckling to himself. _No need to say anything this time. Assumptions will do the work for me. _The old man thought as he brushed past the younger captain roughly.

After standing for a few minutes longer, Jack grimaced and turned on his heel. _Bloody pirate._


	6. Chapter 6: Doomed

**Chapter 6- Doomed**

"_By now you know that I'd come for you, no one but you" -Nickelback_

**All right, finally an update. Sorry for the long wait and I want to thank you all for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but one can wish.  
**

* * *

The next morning found the _Pearl_ to be sailing in fair weather, the sun warming the backs of the crew and a good wind filling the sails. Jack stood at the helm breathing in the air and trying not to think of a certain distressing damsel, who had currently stepped from below clad in full pirate regalia. There was no possible way he noticed her presence and he certainly did not watch the way her clothes tightened when she stretched, revealing her delectable curves. _A wisp of a girl, my ass…a bloody goddess._ Nor did he turn away when she acknowledged his presence before going to the starboard rail to gaze into the azure waters.

Barbossa was on deck soon afterwards and made a beeline right for the beautiful pirate lass causing Jack to frown. He couldn't hear what was being said, but had a feeling it had something to do with why Barbossa was in her room last night. "Probably swiving her behind me back."

"What's that, sir?" Gibbs asked, stepping to his side.

"Nothing of importance." He replied bitterly, not taking his eyes off of the two standing on the main deck. "We've about a day before reaching our destination. Have the guns been cleaned and readied properly?"

"Aye Cap'n."

"Good."

Barbossa reached out and spun Elizabeth to face him, catching Gibbs's eye. He looked to his scowling captain. "What's _that_, then?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Elizabeth awoke in her bed not feeling any more rested than if she had slept fifteen minutes rather than four hours. With a sigh, she climbed to her feet and began to get dressed. Being angry with Jack and fending off Barbossa was really taking a toll on her patience and her sleeping habits.

Walking out on deck, she smiled to herself. _At least it's a lovely day for sailing even if I am tired…and my shoulders sore…_she thought as she stretched. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced up at the helm and quickly looked away when she realized it was Jack, but when she looked back he was no longer looking. Instead of pursuing the matter from last night, she decided it would be best if she watched the waves for a bit to cool her heels a little more, but her wave gazing was short-lived, for she felt another's presence at her side.

"Come for your _information_, I presume?"

He chuckled. "Mornin' to you too, my liege."

"I don't believe we've a need for pleasantries, Barbossa. I don't take kindly to threats on my person."

"Ye think that was a threat?"

"Aye and you had better watch yourself. Every man that has dealings with me ends up dying or on the crew of the damned."

Barbossa grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him, inches away. "Is _that_ a threat, missy?"

"What if it were?"

"Do not forget, I am a captain as well and the code says nothin' about the king bein' immune to punishment, dearie. Perhaps I'd have ye tied up in me cabin."

"You wouldn't dare." She spat. "And Captain Sparrow would never allow that on his ship."

"Oh? He's likely to think I'm beddin' ye."

"And _you'd_ like that wouldn't you?"

"I rather think you would as well, dearie…even if ye do prefer Captain Sparrow."

Her eyes widened in disgust. "Blackguard!" She hissed, reaching up to slap him across the face, but he caught her wrist and narrowed his eyes. She quickly wrenched her arm free not liking the look in his eye and hurried back out into the sunlight.

Glancing up, she began making her way to the helm and the one man that might be able to calm her down.

"Having a lover's tiff?" Jack questioned snidely as she approached.

She paled and stared at her feet. "I wouldn't call it that."

"Then what would you call it? A whore's dalliance?"

"How _dare_ you!"

"_I? _How dare I? _How dare I?_ What gives you the right to toy with a man's feelings?"

"He has no feelings!"

"But William does! James Norrington does!" _I bloody do!_

Tears stung the backs of her eyes. "Well they're not here are they?"

He glowered and turned away. "I can't see that I blame them."

"Why do you care? From what you said last night, I'm nothing."

"You still haven't told me what I wanted, my liege." Barbossa interrupted, striding up to them.

"James wanted to warn me about Beckett gathering his men and that we need to turn around. Now stop bloody bothering me!" She replied, storming down the steps and helping Gibbs with the sail he was patching.

Barbossa waved her off dismissively and walked to the railing, mumbling to himself. Jack just stared after her with an indistinguishable face. "Bloody fool." He muttered as he gave the helm to Cotton and went to his cabin.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and followed Sparrow.

"Go away, Gibbs."

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on the lass, Cap'n?"

He sighed. "The truth hurts, Mr. Gibbs. It's time she learns that."

"She already has, don't you think?" The older man replied.

Jack met his gaze. "I can't trust her."

Gibbs stared him down. "No reason to hurt the girl."

Jack sighed again. "If you're going to badger me with a life's lesson, Mr. Gibbs, then I suggest you leave. I've done what I had to do and I won't do more than that."

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs replied and left the cabin with a sigh.

A while later, a knock sounded at the door to Elizabeth's cabin and she raised her weary head with a sniffle. "It's open."

"Elizabeth?" Captain Sparrow asked softly.

"Come to take me to the brig?"

"Of course not, darling. I-"

BOOM!

"What was that?"

He jumped up to run out, but paused and turned around to caress her chin. "We _will_ continue this."

She watched him leave, touching her chin.

* * *

JEJEJEJEJEJE

The Boom was cannon fire and the assailant was Lord Cutler Beckett's prized possession ahead of schedule. "Oh no…" Elizabeth muttered.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Jack Sparrow and his crew of miscreants." A snide voice spoke out across the decks silencing the other men. "About time you showed yourself."

Elizabeth scanned the other ship and soon found the particular menace himself. He wore an eyepatch over what appeared to be a face full of burned scar tissue and a look of pure hatred towards the swaggering pirate captain. Said pirate captain was not swayed. "It's Captain Sparrow, you mangy pile of cow manure."

Elizabeth's brow rose. _Not one of his better insults…_

"Yes…well…not for long. It just so happens that I have a fleet of navy ships at my beck and call as it were." He gestured at an array of ships lining the horizon. "Your odds don't look very good, _Captain."_

Jack studied the ships in the distance with nonchalance. "Hmm…well it is a most intriguing and dangerous predicament isn't it?" He replied conversationally.

This confused Beckett. He was expecting him to surrender instantly. Elizabeth thought him a fool for thinking it would be easy to take down a pirate lord. "I suppose you'll be surrendering now. Guards, prepare to board."

"Hold on a tic, Cutler." Jack replied, raising a finger. "I think you underestimate my boldness for foolhardiness and you are making a grave blunder. Underestimating a dishonest person only brings trouble especially when they're being honest."

Beckett frowned. "What are you blathering on about?"

Jack stepped to the side a bit. "What do you see upon my horizon?"

The other man squinted past the _Pearl _and into the distance. "Nothing."

The pirates all turned and looked. Elizabeth's shoulders dropped. _Where are they? _There was no motley fleet of pirates on the horizon waiting for their signal.


End file.
